


Suspicious

by MilyV



Series: Prompts from tumblr (sufin5ever) [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: AU. After a week without any news about his boyfriend, Magnus decides to investigate what was going on. There was a surprise waiting for him.





	Suspicious

Magnus wasn’t sure what to do. Almost a damn week and he didn’t have a single message or call from his so called boyfriend. He thought that maybe Berwald was needing some personal time, so for that reason he didn’t insist it much. But after seven days of basically nothing, Magnus was done. 

He left work early and he grabbed his coat. He looked at the hour of his phone. Berwald was still at work. He made a decision in that moment: He was going to see what was going on in Berwald’s life. He felt bad for stalking him, but at the same time he believed that he was being completely ghosted by his lover.

So he went to the coffee shop that was in front of Berwald’s office and waited. He bought a newspaper so Berwald wouldn’t recognize him from that far away. While he knew that he should just confront him, he was concerned that maybe the Swede could behold some information. So he had to take that risk.

After some time, he saw Berwald getting out from the building. Magnus threw the newspaper and followed him from a near distance. He was afraid of finding something that he didn’t want to know. For the first time, he thought that Berwald was cheating on him. 

Magnus shook his head. That was impossible. Berwald was an honest guy. He wouldn’t dare to do such thing. 

He waited for a couple of minutes and then he entered the same bus that Berwald took. Luckily, he had also a hat so Berwald wouldn’t see his hair. He felt like he was in a mission of espionage. He was the spy and Berwald was the target. 

He stared at his boyfriend. He wondered what Berwald was thinking in that moment. Did he miss him? Or was his mind on other person? Magnus wanted to laugh so hard. He had never had any insecurities before. But now it was like he couldn’t stop thinking in all the things that he could have done wrong. Maybe Berwald was trying to figure out a way to get rid of him. 

Suddenly he saw that he was getting out of the bus so he ran to the door. That wasn’t even near his apartment. Magnus was getting more and more suspicious about his boyfriend. He wasn’t sure what would he do if he saw him with another guy. Maybe he would hit him. Maybe he would make a scene. Maybe he would just walk away. 

He tried to camouflage between the people. He was afraid to lose Berwald in the crowd, so he walked faster. 

Berwald entered a jewelry store. Magnus didn’t know where to go. So he just remained in front of the store. He couldn’t do it any longer. As soon as Berwald walked away from there, he would confront him. He was afraid that maybe things would end between the two of them, but that was better than just trying to guess what his boyfriend was doing. 

He was getting annoyed. Maybe he should just entered the store and ask him what he was doing. Why he was buying some expensive jewelry? Neither of them liked jewels anyways. There were no reasons for Berwald to be in that particular store. 

When Berwald was finally leaving, Magnus rushed so he could literally scream at him from behing.

“I’ve got you!!!” Magnus said really loud to catch Berwald’s attention and it worked.

Berwald slowly turned around. He wasn’t expecting him at all. But he knew that wasn’t a coincidence either. It was impossible for Magnus to come to that place all on his own. 

“You’ve got me” Berwald replied. He was trying to gain some time so he could figure out an excuse. 

Magnus was angry and with a big reason.

“Why are you ignoring me? Did I do something that bothered you? I thought our last date went fantastic!” Magnus complained while he was approaching Berwald. 

Berwald took a deep breath. He wasn’t ready for any of these.

“Lot of work, you know” Berwald explained but he knew it wasn’t a very good reason.

“Work?! Even on Sunday? You don’t work all day long!” Magnus couldn’t understand why Berwald was being so secretive. 

“My phone died on Sunday and…” Berwald rolled his eyes. No, he had to tell him the truth. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this but Magnus ruined everything. 

Magnus cross his arms and waited. 

“Do you really want to know?” Berwald asked him. “There is not turning back” He warned him.

“Of course! It’s been a week, Ber! If you want to break up with me, then… Then do it!” Magnus shouted. His face was so red from embarrassment.

Berwald was perplex.

“What? Breaking up with you?” Berwald had never thought about it. Did Magnus actually think that? 

“Well, there’s no other explanation. You are obviously cheating on me” Magnus accused him. He had no evidence but why else Berwald was avoiding him?

Berwald couldn’t even believe that. He got near and then he took a small box from his pocket. All his plans went away. But he wanted to reassure Magnus that leaving him was not even an option. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this” Berwald murmured before opening the box. He got into his knees and then he showed Magnus the ring that he just bought “I was going to propose” 

Magnus was speechless. He felt so bad for ruining everything.

“I… I really thought you were going to leave me!” Magnus explained himself. He looked around. He wanted to bury his face in the ground, he was so damn embarrassed.

“Well, i’m not. Do you want to get married, Magnus?” He asked. Well, at least he had saved some money from the dinner that he had organized.   

Magnus nodded repeatedly and then he kneeled down so he could kiss his now fiancé. 

“Yes! I want to marry you, berwald” He said without a doubt “I’m so sorry for saying those… words” Magnus was ashamed of himself.

Berwald briefly smiled before putting the ring on his partner’s hand.

“I would never cheat on you” He promised Magnus.

Magnus kissed him on the lips and gave him a hug. He had never felt safer in his life. . 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
